


The Moment I Knew I Loved Him

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: None- Original/Based on real experience
Genre: F/M, First Person, Gen, Personal Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm so this is like a personal thing???? I dunno enjoy it xD This came out of old memories and the nagging idea to turn them into Doctor Who fanfiction- I ended up just turning it into a story thing ???? Its my own POV so u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Knew I Loved Him

_I can remember being so much shorter than them. Of course, he was about my height then… I can remember being scared and worried ,but also giggling, because what little kid wouldn’t have been seriously? I can remember the looks on his mother’s face. I can remember her asking him questions and he was so confused… Concussion, I wonder now how much he remembers? I can remember the bikes they had. I remember he’d brought one, he’d rode it all the way there… And on the way back, it was just a bike with no wild little boy on top to make it worth looking at. I can remember his grandparent’s house and the chicken pen out back, then I always loved. I can remember learning how to make paper snowflakes and taking him one the very same day- I can remember watching him grow up… I can remember asking my mama questions about them and her not being so sure and I can remember being sure later because I knew him so well. I can remember listening when mom was on the phone with his mom when he was about to have a baby brother. I can’t remember much after it happened but now I can still remember the smiles he used to give me and so many of our conversations and being mad at him when he hurt my little brother and the love in his eyes when he played with little kids… I can still remember rock chickens and the smile on his face and I still ponder sitting there behind him in their car and him telling me about his plans about what his life would be one day but there’s still one moment I don’t remember._

_The moment I knew I loved him._


End file.
